fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amellia Loverest
Amellia Loverest (アメリーア・ラブレスト Amerīa Raburesuto) is a wandering mage, and, alongside her twin sister Amelliza Loverest, they make the Twin Forest Team. Appearance Amellia is a young, slender and corvaceous woman. Her ears are her most unique feature, as they are elf-like. She has big, blue eyes and long, silky blonde hair. On her head, she wears a white headband with two wings on each side, which allow her to fly. She wears a completely green outfit, giving her a natural style, with a lot of vegetal elements. She wears a small jacket opened revealing her corset that goes down to her waist, that actually shows her abdomen, hiding mainly her breasts. Under part of her corset, she has a skirt, with white and green colors. As a child, Amellia wore her hair into long pigtails, two red ribbons holding each. Back then, she was mocked by her long ears and was considered a freak. She wore a blue outfit, with a white high collar below. She wore a skirt and simple red shoes. Personality Amellia is a friendly person, with an almost constant urge to meet new friends. Amellia can also be very confident, kind, and outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, and sometimes suggests that her sister should stop having such a stoic attitude. She is attracted to Adolf Caillou. Compared to her sister, who is serious, she is described as relatively cheerful and has more comic moments than her. Her passion for Adolf is strong enough for her to try to hit him with a Cupid Arrow, a special arrow that allows her to make one obsessed to her. She states that her arrow is only to be taken by her true love. This shows that she is a desperate seeker for love and passion. While she can be outgoing sometimes, she is not naive, as she quickly understood when some guild members were praising her figure only in pervert ways. As she understood so, she hit each one in their head. Magic and Abilities Magic Forest Magic (森魔法 Mori Mahō): Like her sister Amelliza, Amellia uses Forest Magic, their signature skill. While it is known she is capable of performing the same spells as her sister, it seems Amellia is not as skilled with it as her twin. She does, although, possess a great level of acquaintance with this Magic. She uses it in simpler and more basic ways, as she prefers to fight with her bow and arrow. Forest Magic is not only associated with earth and trees, as it is also capable of manipulating the soul and mind of forest animals in order to help one to win or to make them a distraction. She is also able of teleporting from tree to tree. In this fashion, it is somewhat similar to Great Tree Arc magic. *'Jukai '(樹界 World of Trees): The user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating magic power, the user manoeuvres it as they see fit for attack and defence; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. The trees are strong enough to easily pierce through rock and walls. Abilities Enhanced Agility: Amellia demonstrated her skills in acrobatics when fighting on the top of a tree, as she effortlessly was capable of hanging herself on the branch with her two feet. She was also able of performing several jumps and a roach backflip while shooting arrows. Equipment Artemis Bow (アルテミスの弓 Arutemisu no Yumi): Named after the Greek goddess of hunting, wild animals and wilderness, Artemis Bow is a rather simple bow, made out of white wood in the details and green one on the outside. It is also oddly bigger than the average bow, as it easily surpasses the size of her back. She wears it on her back. Alongside with her bow, she takes with her a set of arrows, some regular and some with special powers. They're called 'White Leaf Arrows '(白葉矢 Hakuyō Ya), as their feathers in the tip are white. *'Shot of the Cupid '(美少年の撮影 Bishōnen no Satsuei): A special type of arrow, with a heart-shaped head and cyan-blue feathers. The arrow, if successfully hit in the enemy, right on their heart, makes it atracted to the one who shot it. *'High-Piercing Dance '(高貫通舞 Kō Kantsū-mai): This arrow has a single red feather on its tip and has a very strong piercing power, as it was able of quickly going through metal with relative ease. Its head is made of diamond that, after entering with contact with a solid surface, it's quickly charged with magic power that makes it rotate at high speeds, enhancing its piercing power.